With the proliferation of the websites containing private information about private individuals it is very difficult for the search engines to only access and use dated information about an individual. There is no clear path of cleaning the web of aged data used by search engines. Moreover there are vendors that specialize in removing private information about an individual from the web for a fee yet the results of such activity are limited to web servers that allow deleting information. Moreover for regulatory purposes there is a need to archive the data that was removed and/or manage it under the control of the private user. Such outdated information can hurt the private individual for example in the case of job applications when some bad publicity, aged, unverified or illegitimate can be found on the web by search engines with no control of the user.